Deep blue eyes watching
by Mandyrez
Summary: What do you do when you see someone in pain close to you, simply let them be? Even the meanest can be your friend.   ONESHOT, CONTAINS OC BUT IS NOT A MARY-SUE . I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING WITHIN THE FIC, BUT THE STORY AND MY CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME.


**I do not, and I say it again.. I do not own Pietro from X-Men: Evolution, Marvel does.. And I don't own the song 'Rainbow Girl' by Yohanna. *chuckles* However, I do own my own character Amanda.**

_Makeup is running down her face,  
And her face it tells a story.  
Of days gone by and days to come,  
She's every color that you know._

Black strands of hair was hanging loosely over her pale shoulders, she hadn't bothered to fix it today.. Not that anyone around here would care, anyway.

Her lips gave out a quiet sigh, as she felt her cheeks getting wet with warm tears as she pressed her forehead against the cold window in front of her.

Deep blue eyes were watching her from the other side of the room, looking somewhat concerned for a moment before turning back to their usual cold stare.

_Something is going through her head,  
Her head is almost broken.  
She falls to pieces now and then,  
She's every color that you know._

The owner of those blue eyes quickly went forwards, in fact faster than a normal human could blink as he leaned onto the dark wall beside the window, still looking at the slightly younger girl.

She hadn't noticed this, before his voice filled the empty silence in the room. ''..You shouldn't be doing this.'' he muttered, making her jump a little before she turned to face him.

''D-Do what?'' her voice cracked a little, but she tried pushing away the thought of crying in front of the speed mutant, even if he had seen this going on before.. She still felt ashamed for showing the other Brotherhood members this; In case of being luaghed in the face about it.

_You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know.._

He crossed his arms, looking slightly annoyed as he rolled his eyes. ''..Taking self pity.'' was his answer as he watched her already slumped shoulders fall down a little more than they had been seconds ago, before looking into her gray eyes.

''Im sorry, Pietro.. I-I don't know why I do this all the time, but whenever.. Whenever Im alone, it just happens..'' she answered and tried to wipe away the salty water from her face.

The silver hairied teen stood up straightly from the wall, and took a step to stand right in front of her.

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She lives in a blue blue world.  
She's coming down like rain,  
She's looking for love and pain._

''Now listen, you will only make it worse yourself if you think about it, allright?'' he stated and placed a hand onto one of her shoulders. ''..If you don't push away some things, you might never be able to live like you should.'' he continued.

Nodding slowly, she looked down at the stone cold floor they were standing on. Looking very much like an upset child ready to cry any moment now. ''How?''

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She's low and she's high,  
But she's taking her time,  
As she's slipping and sliding away._

He looked away for a moment, thinking about just _how_ to answer the question. He thanked his quick thinking before he turned his gaze back to her, an unusual warm smile on his lips.

''Well, first of all.. Stop locking yourself away in this room, start spending your time with us so you won't feel lonely.'' he paused, to watch her look back up at him with curiousity.

_Last night she cried herself to sleep,  
And today she woke up laughing.  
She let the water can so deep,  
She's every colour that you know._

''Amanda, all of us have had our.. Problems, like you with our pasts.'' he sighed. ''But do we go around sulking about it? Hell no, we simply go on with our lives.''

He now placed his empty hand onto her other shoulder, making her look straight into his eyes. ''There is nothing in your past life that you want back, right? So let it go..''

_You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know.._

Her mind was filled with so many questions, so many thoughts and voices screaming at her not to listen to him, but finally she gave him a nod as tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes again.

''Im so confused..'' she said quietly and placed her hands onto his wrists.

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She lives in a blue blue world.  
She's coming down like rain,  
She's looking for love and pain._

He sighed, and took a shaky risk to bring her closer to his body for a comforting hug. ''..The first step is always the hardest, but you need to take it.''

Placing his head on top of hers, he felt her hold onto him like a lifeline. ''First to be.. B-Broken, and now repaired?''

He shook his head, ''Your not broken.. Just shattered.''

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She's low and she's high.  
But she's taking her time,  
As she's slipping and sliding away._

She simply nodded, and the two were quiet for a while.. Both in thought.

''...''

Looking back up at him, she tilted her head. ''Is it like running?''

Catching up on what she asked, he looked at her and nodded. ''Somewhat, I used to run away from things that scared me.. Now I run to reach my goals, well.. At least that is what I try to do.''

_You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know,  
You know.._

She nodded and leaned against his chest, ''Im frică..''(1)

''Don't be..''

He looked out of the window, seeing nothing more than pure snow around The Brotherhood Boarding house, falling down from the light sky above them. It seemed so innocent, just like the mind of a child.. Why take away such a thing?

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She lives in a blue blue world.  
She's coming down like rain,  
She's looking for love and pain._

Both of them had struggled with their life since they had been young, and neither one of them had ever gotten a normal one.

How they kept living on was a mystery, but they tried to hold on.. Even if it was hard, even though you had to break others faith in you.. Or had to force them to like you. To make yourself belive that you weren't worthless, that you in fact were just as _normal _like everyone else.

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She's low and she's high,  
But she's taking her time,  
As she's slipping and sliding away._

Their embrace was by then broken, as he let go of her. But their eyes never left one another as both mutant friends gave each other a smile.

''Now come on, the others are starting a movie-marathon downstairs.. We 'borrowed' some movies from the X-geeks..'' he winked as she gave out a chuckle.

_They call her the rainbow girl,  
She's low and she's high,  
But she's taking her time,  
As she's slipping and sliding away.  
_  
He zipped over to the door, giving the shadow mutant a 'stern' look just in time as Todd walked by, stopping to listen to their conversation.

''Dacă vreodată spune-ti cuiva despre ceea ce sa întâmplat.. Cum voi urmari tot restul vietii!''(2) he shouted at her, as she rolled her eyes.

Crossing her arms, pretending to look annoyed at him. ''Nu este vina mea esti o astfel de persoană moale din interiorul..''(3) she answered.

He simply gave her his signature smirk and turned around to leave, ''Ei bine, hai.. Lacrimi nu mai mult, vreau să văd zâmbetul tău.''(4) He glanced over his shoulder to her, before running down the stairs to the living room.

The toad boy, who had been listening to the faked argument looked at her as she walked out of her room with still an 'annoyed' expression. ''Whatchá two fighting 'bout?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She turned to him, taking away her former expression with a smile. ''Heh, Pietro is simply being Pietro yet again..'' She joked as he snorted in annoyance himself. ''Anyways.. I heard something 'bout a movie-marathon, what are we lookin' at?''

He grinned and they started chatting about random comedies and horror movies that they were going to see as they started walking down the steps of their old staircase, in the downstairs hallway she once again meet with deep blue eyes smiling at her, which she greeted with her own bright grey ones and a large smile.

_Makeup is running down her face,  
And her face, it tells a story._

-  
**Well.. Whatchá think? **

**I really tried not to make Amanda into a Mary-Sue, so I really hope she didn't turn out as one. Maybe I made Pietro a bit OOC for just this oneshot, but not to much.. I think? Oh well.. Thank you for reading!**

**Romanian translations:  
(1) ''Im scared..''  
(2) ''If you ever tell anyone about this.. I will hunt you for the rest of your life!''  
(3) ''Not my fault that your such a softie on the inside..''  
(4) ''Oh well, come on.. No more tears, I want to see your smile.''**


End file.
